Guyver X VAMPIRE
by ClawedZETA
Summary: It basicually is a new take on Guyver adding a new Zeta vas Sovereign also known as Guyver X a super Guyver note X is a letter not ten also note only sex scene no more but there will be nudity in future chapter
1. Chapter 1

GuyverXVampire

Chapter 1

Welcome to Yoki Academy

AN: Note some characters are not part of Guyver or Rosario+Vampire I own nothing review and favorite

How did I get here I mean I was fighting with several Zoanoids and Richard Guyot in his Zoalord form combating with a guyver found in Colorado called Guyver X (Note it means X as in the letter note roman letter for ten got it) It was some sort of advance version of the actual Guyver suit.

"I will stop you Guyot if it's the last thing I do," I said to my adversary "**It seems you think you can kill me and my newly created hyper Zoanoids boy you are sadly mistaken GUYVER X!**" said Guyot in his Zoalord form "**ATTACK THE SO CALLED SUPER GUYVER!**"

Guyot then pointed his finger at me so his pets can try to kill me when Sho and Agito appeared to help in the fight against Richard. "Did you think we'll let you have all the fun in killing Chronos Guyver X," said Sho and Agito at the same time "Good to see you guys I'll go for Guyot you guys deal with the others," I ordered The armored warriors into battle

I then attacked the zoanoids trying to make way to Guyot when I saw Guyot targeting Sho with some sort of device it appeared to be a black hole. I rushed over to him slashing zoanoids in the way then jumped in front of the blast witched made some sort of portal to a different diminution. I thought to myself "If I die then I'm taking Guyot with me," I grab Guyot by the head and instead of dragging him in I cut off his head with my ultrahigh sonic frequency blades (Note the Guyver's X weapons are ten times as powerful as a normal Guyver unit) I was sucked into the portal.

I woke up in the middle of a field in my Guyver "What happened were am I," I asked myself I then got up and started to walk when I remembered my Guyver was still active so I took it off and headed to the city. I walked to see a city I thought it was Denver but I was mistaken it was Tokyo. I then walked around a fifteen year old in a different country (Note the final battle toke place in Colorado ok so don't rage damnit) maybe I should find a job.

It has been two months sense I got to Japan and found a guy named Tsukune Aono another teenager that was going to Tokyo high but I haven't got my letter to any high school. Then Tsukune's mom came to my room they let me stay in with a letter. "Here a letter from a High school," said Miss. Aono "Oh really that's awesome thank you ma'am," I said to my step mom "No problem son," said Miss Aono

"Let's see what it says," I said with cheerfulness. Mister Sovereign you have been invited to join Yokai Academy starting 8/03/2013. Wait that's today fuck I need to get going. I dashed up and ran from the house to the bus stop.

"I finally found the place hey sir are you headed to Yokai Academy?" I both said and asked the weird looking Bus driver. "Yeah this is the bus to Yokai frowner," said the bus driver with a chuckle. "How did you know I was a frowner was I really that obvious," I said with some sarcasm. "Well lets go kid hope you're ready for Yokai kid it ain't no cake walk," he said with another chuckle "Yeah I figured as much sir," I said with a gloom

We reached the end of the tunnel to be in a place with a blood red ocean and a really odd looking sky. "Good luck kid hope you are up to the challenge," he said as he left. I then thought to myself that was weird but just walked to the school in these dark woods that reminded me of some creepy ass manga. I then heard a bike making its way towards me then was smacked by a bike and some random girl. We crashed after then I felt a really bad pain in my forearm I got up to see a massive cut. "Son of a bitch that's not going to feel good in the morning," I jokingly said trying to make this cute pink haired girl laugh she was in shocked at the sight of blood then bite my neck. "Gah what in the fuck was that all about giving me a hecky," I said with shock and somewhat trying to think of a joke at the same time. "I'm sorry but your blood smelled so good I had to taste it you see I'm a Vampire," she said with a sorry look on her face. "Just tell me when you're about to do that okay I'd like to keep most of it to live ok," I said trying to be nice to her and not be a total ass. "So what's your name?" she asked me "I'm Zeta Vas Sovereign I used to live in Colorado but moved to Japan two months ago. What's yours?" I answered and then asked her. "My name is Moka Akashiya I'm a freshman this year and I have to ask do you hate vampires?" she answered then asked if I hated vampires. "No I mean I've never actually meet a vampire before and I'm pretty sure you've never meet what I am," I answered "What are you Zeta a werewolf?" she asked me "I'm a Guyver," I answered "What's a Guyver?" she asked "It's a how do I explain this it's simply a thing that means out of control but let's go to the school," I said then we walked to the school with my arm cut I reached to yank out the piece of out of my arm.

We get to the entrance ceremony and take our exam I tried and score the highest of out of all the freshmen in the school. We then went to our home rooms I was assigned to Shizuka Nekonome room. "Ok class today we welcome you to my class and Yokai Academy were we study human culture and try to coexist with the humans," she said with a grin on her face. "Why bother trying to coexists with them why not kill them and rape the women," said some cocky son of a bitch "Only the weak minded think of nothing but chaos you dumbass," I intimated the guy "What did you say you little punk I'm Saizo Komiya an orc if you act you act like some smartass I'll kill you," Saizo shouted to the hidden monster that no one knew "You'd better be able to back that up or I'll tear you into tiny pieces and scatter you across the fucking planet," I said with rage in my eye knowing I looked evil among the other students then a girl with pink hair walked in it was Moka. "Huh ah Zeta-Senpai your in my class to this day is getting better by the second," she busted out with joy and hugged me. "I'm glad to Moka I thought this class would be dull without you no offence Miss. Nekonome," I said to cheerful vampire.

We started walking around the school seeing what it had to offer when we finally made it to the rooftop were Moka started to talk, "Zeta-senpai?" she asked with red on her face "What is it Moka," I answered "What is the Guyver you said you would talk to me about it," she said "Like I said it means out of control that's really it Moka," I said but she started to cry "I know you must feel alone growing up in a human school like me to tell you I hate humans they are cruel and mean to me I felt so alone until I met you," she cried and then hugged my arm with her tears on them, "Moka I used to live in a place where it was all about statist people thinking they were better than everyone else But you've a friend to me as well I won't forget it," I said trying to cheer up the tearful vampire. "Okay by the way you see this on my chest this rosary is there to keep my inner vampire inside," she explained to me. "Well then I won't let anyone hurt you Moka no matter what happens to me," I said all she did was smile and held my arm.

"NOOOOOOOO GUYVER X!" said Sho as I fell into darkness. I then woke up from the nightmare sweating and breathing hard remembering that day I killed Guyot and fell into the portal. "I got to stop thinking about that and focus on school better head outside to get a drink," I said and went to the door to see some students somewhat transformed in their monsters. I walked to the drinking fountain to be asked by some guy. "Hey what are those spots on your back some kind of weird pre transformation or something," he said "No they are just there because of my monster form," I replayed to the guy "Okay just wondering," he said then leaving.

I was walking looking for Moka to see if they can go get breakfast together. I was walking then I saw Moka running towards me and then jumping towards me biting my neck. "GAH what the hell Moka," I shouted "Sorry but I didn't eat breakfast at all Zeta-Chan please don't be mad," she said while begging "I'm fine with just let me get some breakfast beforehand okay Moka," I said "Okay let's go Zeta-Chan," she said. We got to the cafeteria to see everyone was eating bread products and no meat. "Score I get the meat," I said rushing towards the meats "Wait Zeta no monster is allowed to eat meat unless they're on a strict meat only diet," Moka said trying to take the meat hungry Zeta away. "All I can eat is meat Moka raw meat," I said grabbing all the meat I could carry which was a massive pile. "This looks great," I said digging into the meat pile "Hum Zeta you must be hungry if you can eat all that," she said with a confused face.

We walked to class but stopped to get something to drink. I then heard someone walking towards us as I turn around I get punched in the face. "Well that woke me up ok so who's the bastard that one sided m," I said "It was me Saizo the orc," he said as he transformed into a giant monstrous creature that reminded him of a zoanoid. With zero thought Zeta jumped and shout "BIOMORPH," as I transformed from a bright dark red light I emerged in my Guyver unit. "What are you some kind of rare monster," Saizo said with fear "I am the fear that all monster fear I am Guyver X," I said with my suits voice changer "I don't care who you are all I know is I am going to kill you and rape your girlfriend," Said the monster that only angered me more "You kill me then you must be delusional you stupid fucker," I said with anger in my voice as I charged him and tackled in a match of strength "I will kill you Guyver X," said the orc with a fiery rage towards Zeta "Then you mind if I take you god damn arms," I said as I broke both of the arms of the giant beast of an animal "GAH MY ARMS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Said enraged orc as he cried in agony and pain. "Didn't I say I was going to tear you into pieces and scatter you around the earth didn't I," I said with a psychotic grin under my helmet. I punched him again and then used my ultrahigh sonic frequency blades and cut his belly. I then backed off and accidently tore off Moka's Rosary. When I did that a bright reddish light appeared and then the sweet Moka I know was gone replaced with a sliver haired, red silted, and bigger breasts then before. "**Who is the one that awoken me from my slumber**," This new Moka said glaring at me over the crying orc. "It was me who removed the rosary from your breast Moka," I said looking at her dead in the eye even though she can't. "**Why did you wake me if you already beat this filth to a pulp my black armored friend**," she said to the 6'7' warrior. "I accidently removed it Moka I'm sorry for waking you from your nap," I said to the beautiful creature in front of me. "**Then you should be the hero who gets the girl and kiss me**," she said to the armored man as she walked over to him and I disengaged my armor while Saizo was knocked out. I grab her and say "Now there is something I know how to do with someone as beautiful as you Moka," I said kissing her like I was in pure love with her. "**Only real men who have seen battle get to kiss me and I believe you will be the perfect mate for me**," she said and began to kiss me again.

AN: Well that was awesome but anyway guys hope you enjoy it and if this story does good then I will write more in the days to come thank and good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Guyver X Vampire

Chapter 2

Guyver the Ultimate Monster Killer 

"I know I can defeat Guyot Sho I want you and Agito to stay while I kill the son of a bitch," I said while in Guyver unit. "No Zeta you can't just do everything by yourself even with the power of you Guyver me and Makishima can help," Sho pleaded to the lone armored warrior. "FUKAMACHI!" I yelled with intimidation towards Guyver I. "I'll be back before you know it Sho don't worry I'm a big boy," I said trying to be nice "Go then but punch Guyot for me before you get back Zeta," said Sho with a smile "I will Fukamachi don't worry about it okay," I said as the world faded to black.

I woke up breathing heavy and sweating yet again ever sense I got to Yokai. "God fucking damn it why do I always wake up with those damn dreams?" I asked myself quietly as I got out of my bed and headed to the door to see my arms cut has healed ever sense the fight with that orc. "Right I cut my arm on the first day of school great," I said trying to give myself a chuckle.

I was walking to my first class hearing kids say rumors like one kid says "Dude is that Zeta," said one guy "Ya I heard he nearly killed Saizo," said another one. All I thought was I did nearly kill the poor son of a bitch. Then as I was walking I saw Moka running towards me with a big smile on her cute face. "Zeta!" she said with excitement in her voice "I'm glad you're still okay after yesterday," she said "Well to be honest I wasn't even trying I just may not know own strength," I said out loud "Yeah we're goanna call bullshit," said the crowd of kids "Put o sock in it damn it," I shouted to the kids behind me and Moka "Um Zeta about yesterday I wanted to know about the kiss," she said with embarrassment on her face "Sorry I didn't know how you would feel if I did I'm sorry Moka," I said giving her a hug then she grabbed me and kissed me instead of drinking my blood. She backed up and looked at me "Zeta I LOVE YOU," she shouted at me crying putting her head down and almost crying. "I know you only see me as a vampire but I want to be more then friends," she said before I leaped at her to embrace her "I know you love me and I love you too Moka Akashiya," I said to the blushing vampire as a shadow crept around the corner spying on us.

"Okay class today we have a new class member his name is Axel Xephon a foreigner from America what state are you from," said Shizuka-Sensei "I'm from Louisiana ma'am," he said to the teacher. "Another American in this school wondering what monster he is," I thought to myself when I was interrupted with a massive pain in my back were the Guyvers emitters were it was calling me to biomorph. "Zeta are you feeling okay?" asked Miss. Nekonome with a concerned look on her face "Zeta are you okay," said Moka with concern "I'll be fine let me go to my room please so I can lay down and rest please," I said as I started to walk to the door "Okay Moka-san go with him and watch him okay," said Miss. Nekonome "Okay come on Zeta "That was weird I've never seen any monster have that kind of back problems," Thought Miss. Nekonome

I was back at my dorm in a large amount of pain looking at Moka sleeping in a chair next to me. I had to transform into my Guyver. So I get up and head for the ocean were I meet Axel waiting for something. "What are you doing here new guy?" I asked in an incredible amount of pain. "Waiting for the bus to leave Yokai I mean is it true that this place if for monsters," Axel said with sarcasm "Yes it is man I'll show you what I am," I said as I transformed "What the fuck are you guy," He said with awe "I'm Guyver X," as I stated my title my chest opened and I began to feel the biggest amount of pain no one has ever felt before in their lives. When I came to all I saw was an inactive Guyver unit. "What how did I create another Guyver unit," I said as Axel started to pick it up. "What does this thing do," he said as he activated the unit. "What the FUUUUU-," said the newly forming Guyver. All I see is Axel start looking like a crimson red Guyver II. "What happened Zeta why do I fell different?" he asked me in his newly formed Guyver unit "You're a Guyver now Axel welcome to the brotherhood my new friend," I said to the newly created Guyver unit "What do you mean new Guyver what did you do to me?" he asked me to see if I knew what has happened. "You've become a Guyver boy I must have created one when you were near me probably a means to protect you from the other monsters here," I said as I disengaged my unit. "Look I'm like you kid just disengage your armor and remember to say ADEPT when you want to transform," I said to the new Guyver "Okay I'm going to listen to you but I have to ask are you dating Kurumu-Chan?" he asked as he disengaged his armor "No I'm dating Moka my friend," I said to the new guy "Okay thank you master Zeta," he said "Listen I'll teach you how to use the Guyver but don't call me master got it," I said to Axel "Okay Zeta let's go back to the school.

The next day in class I see Kurumu talking to Axel and then walking over to me. "Hey are you Zeta?" she asked "Yes why do you want to know that," I answered "because I know your dating that girl Moka trust me all she wants from you is a blood dispenser so she can stay alive," Kurumu said trying to get me to think. "I know she uses me for that but we actually love each other so sod off succubus," I said as I started to walk away from. "Wait how did you know that I was a succubus?" she asked puzzled of me knowing. "See that guy over there his name is Axel Xephon he is like me but unlike him I can read his mind," I said to Kurumu. "What you can read other people's minds," she said freaking out. "No only other Guyvers also note you can't control him with your Allure spell due to the fact Guyvers have this seventh sense witch the Guyver is in control of and blocks out any kind of spell that affect the mind," I said to the Succubus as she walked off to meet with Axel. All I thought was she is crazy but maybe she would one day make a good mate for Axel. I walked back to my room to see Moka jumping at me and kissing me. "I was worried sick where did you go Zeta did you get in another fight with someone?" she cried and asked for information "I went to the bus stop to clear my head and activate my Guyver but when I got there Axel was ready to leave the school thinking no one was a monster so I transformed and suddenly felt my chest hurt so I opened my Omega smashers to see another Guyver unit coming out of me," I said to Moka who still had a tear on her eye. "What you can make other ones?" she asked me "Yes but my guesses is it only happens when another human is near me I guess," I said before hearing her say "Axel was human," she said "Yes I guess but I didn't know he was and now he has a Guyver," I said "I he as powerful as you Zeta?" asked Moka with disappear "No it was a slandered Guyver Moka so you don't have to worry," I said trying to calm her down. "Okay thank god you won't have to fight him but another thing is that Kurumu was talking to trying to seduce you into liking her right?" she asked me about the girl "She did but was turned down because the Guyvers give us a a natural ability to ignore her spells," I said "I'm going to go and kick her ass," Moka said as she stormed out of the room "Shit this is going to end badly if I don't stop her," I said then stormed out of the room.

"I have you all alone Axel-senpai no let me kiss you my wonderful mate," Kurumu said to Axel before they kissed each other but all of a sudden Moka busted down the door to confront Kurumu. "You tried seducing my Zeta-senpai I'll kill you for that Kurumu," Moka said charging Kurumu with all her anger towards her. "Moka stop she didn't mean anything by it she is with me now so stop fighting," said Axel running to stop the two women from fighting. "What did I do to piss you off oh that's right I talked to Zeta-chan and you are angry with me now is that it," said Kurumu adding fuel to the fire. "Stop it Moka she didn't mean any of it," pleaded Axel for her to stop. "Fuck this ADEPT," Axel shouted out and transformed into the Guyver. "I told you leave her alone or I'm going to kill you Moka," the red Guyver said to the vampire that was not in her vampire form. "Take this Moka AHHHH!" Axel said as he lunged at with his high frequency blades. As Moka turned from the attacking Guyver all she heard was a clash between two of the same weapon. She looked up to see her beloved Zeta standing front of her. "Zeta?" Moka said before passing out from the excitement. "What the hell are you doing Zeta she tried to kill Kurumu and most likely me don't you understand senpai," Axel pleaded to Guyver X but got this response instead. "You don't understand do you Moka is my girlfriend who was mad at another girl for hitting on me and you try to kill her you will apologize to her and me got it Axel," I said with anger towards Mokas attacker. "Why she wants to kill Kurumu and most likely me Zeta why can't you understand that so no more talk fight me to save her," said Axel as he charged me in hand to hand combat. As are fighting gets more intense Moka starts to wake up from her nap next to Kurumu holding her yelling at us to stop the fighting. "That's it I will end this personally Zeta eat my Mega smasher," Axel said with fury "No you can't fire that here it will cause more damage to the school and most likely kill Kurumu Axel stop!" I shouted before hearing something coming from Kurumu. "Axel stop I'm fine see don't vaporize the school just calm down please Axel," Kurumu said to her armored boyfriend "Okay I'll stop but because you are the only thing I have left in this god forsaken life," Axel said before disengaged his armor as did I. "Moka!" I said running to see if she was all right when I got there she was smiling at me and then saying "Zeta you're my dark knight that protects me from danger I love you Zeta," she said before giving me a big kiss to thank me. "Moka I'll never leave your side no matter what happens to me I will always love Moka," I said before picking her up and taking her back to my room so she can rest.

The next day I woke next to Moka me sweating in my pajamas (note it's just a muscle shirt and sweat pants) thanks to my encounter with zoanoids. "What wrong? Where am I? Zeta?" said Moka "You're in my bed because you went into shock during me and Axel when I saved you," I informed Moka "Why didn't you wake the other me up?" asked Moka "Because I could handle that on my own plus other Moka would try to kill Kurumu like you were trying to yesterday Moka," I said to Moka "Thank you Zeta for protecting me from Axel I love you," said Moka "No problem I always protect the ones I love even though I never had a family so it makes sense," I said to Moka who reached to me then bite my neck "Gah Moka warn me please," I said

AN: Well that was long as fuck note reason why Moka''s other self didn't show is because Zeta can handle stuff on his own plus Axel could have killed her well good night or good morning or good afternoon to all


	3. Chapter 3

Guyver X Vampire

Chapter 4

The True Nature of Zeta

AN: there will be a sex scene with Zeta and Moka so yeah there is that note Zeta has been dating her for a while and if you say I'm a pervert then don't read this tory

"**No please, please I was just following my ord-AAAAAHHHHH**," said a Zoanoid before losing his head to a high frequency blade. "I care for the death of all Zoanoids no matter what the say or do I'm the true monster in this ordeal and I enjoy every second of it," I said covered in blood and guts of the Zoanoid I killed.

I was up with Moka still sleeping next to him it was 6:25 a.m. "I was having bad dreams again god damn it I need to stop dreaming," I thought to myself. I walked over to the window thinking about why I have these nightmares of the past. "Zeta why are you up already come back to sleep," Moka said to me with sleepiness in her voice. "I'll be back in a minute babe just go back to sleep okay," I said gently to a half-naked Moka. As she went back under the covers she felt a damp spot where Zeta was sleeping as she smelt the sweat she could tell something was wrong with her boyfriend but then drifted back into sleep.

"Okay class today you all will be joining clubs today so you can coexist with the human race so everyone remember to have and to join the newspaper club," said Miss. Nekonome with a smile on her face. "Sweet I wonder if the clubs will be any fun," I thought to myself as I got up to take Moka's hand "Let's go find a club to Moka," I said "Okay Zeta-chan lets go look around.

We walked out to see all the clubs that were set up and trying to get people to join. "Hey Moka will you pose naked for us pleas-AH!" said the representative of the photography club before getting punched in the face by me. "Hey Zeta join the sculpting club so we can make a naked of you and Moka togeth-AH!" said some kid before getting punched by Moka and myself.

"Damn why can't we find just one club that doesn't involve you or I posing fucking naked," I said trying to be nice "I don't know Zeta-chan maybe because you a strong and good looking while I'm hot apparently," Moka said trying not to laugh "Then join the swimming club you two I know you'll enjoy it," said someone from behind "Who are you anyway?" I asked "I'm Tamao Ichinose head of the swimming club," she said "I'll get Moka's thoughts on this and maybe we'll join," I said looking at the half-naked woman "You don't need her opinion just join so you can swim with us," Tamao said to me I ignored it and went to search for Moka. "I won't join until Moka says we can until then piss off," I said to her "You're not man you're a pansy need your girlfriend to decide how you live your life," she tried to make me feel intimidated by the remarks. I looked back at her with anger in my eye and said "Fuck off you mermaid slut," she then looked at me and started crying "Why are you so mean we thought you were cool not a bully to girls," she said trying to make me sad "Leave Zeta alone he's my boyfriend," said a familiar voice "So you're Moka-chan is he your thrall Moka because he smells like he's your dinner," Tamao said before looking at me with fear. "Why don't you shut the fuck up you cold hearted fuck bitch," I said gaining everyone's attention including Moka's even scaring her. "Zeta?" Moka asked with concern "What was that I've never yelled at anyone like that before," I thought to myself before snapping back into reality. Tamao crying and running towards the group of girls in swimsuits "What the hell Zeta-chan why did you snap like that?" asked Moka as she saw the look on his face. He was smiling with his teeth showing as they grew sharper then they have before as that was happening his eyes glowed a bright shade of red before she heard him say biomorph under his breath. He stood over her and ran after the mermaid not saying a word "Zeta-senpai come back don't go and get yourself into trouble," Moka said running after him.

At the swimming area Axel and Kurumu were swimming together before seeing Tamao run into the pool area crying. "What's wrong Tamao did someone hit you?" asked one of her underlings of what happened "Zeta yelled at me and made fun of me for being a mermaid," Tamao cried to her friends "Huh what's that sound?" asked one of the girls before seeing Zeta jump the gate in his Guyver. "Hey you can't be in your monster form freshmen I'm telling the school enforcer to straighten you ou-GAH!" one of the girls said before Zeta grab her by the neck and snapped it killing her and terrifying the other girls Axel and Kurumu. "You bastard that was my friend I'll kill you," said another girl leaping towards Zeta. Less than a second Zeta responded with a kick to her head with a kick stronger than his normal kick shattering her skull and killed her. I watched as Zeta went from my master to an unstoppable killing machine. "What the hell is Zeta doing he actually killed someone that's impossible he has a strict code not to kill anyone that is innocent," Axel said before see male students looking rather aged for their appearance thinking about that he saw that they were mermaids. "That's what set Zeta off they were killing the male students," said Asel with a shocked look on his face "Kurumu stay here I got to go and stop the mermaid from killing the other male students," said Axel as he leaped up in the air and shouted "ADEPT!" Zeta looked at the other Guyver fighting the mermaids "What two of you how are there two of you little shits," said Tamao in her monster form. "We're Guyver and we aren't going to let you hurt anymore people in the swimming club you witch," said Axel before attacking her. "You little shit I'm going to kill YOU! RAH!" said Tamao before rushing Axel. "Zeta!" said a voice running towards them. "M-Moka," I said regaining my conches "What is going on where am I?" I asked being puzzled from the moment I was knocked out "You were insulting Tamao and killed other students," said Kurumu "Wait they are still alive just knocked out from Zeta's attack," said one mermaid "I did what?" I asked before looking down to see I was in my Guyver already. "I'm sorry I didn't know I wasn't in control of my body(AN: A Super Guyver has the ability to control its host due to anger in the host disturbing the unit)did I hurt anyone if I did I'm so very sorry for doing I don't know what happened to me," I explanined to the girls while the others looked at me with concern. "Zeta are you sure you're okay?" said Kurumu while helping mermaids onto land. "I don't I'm going to my room and try to clear my head okay sorry swim club," I said disengaging my armor.

I was in my room looking out my window trying to think why my Guyver went crazy my train of thought was interrupted with a knock at the door. "Come in," I said to the person knocking on my door. In came Moka looking at me sad and worried about me. "Zeta are you okay I mean you snapped and nearly killed all of the swim team you need to control your anger Zeta I know you can it's just that was not necessary to hurt all most all of them," Moka yelled at Zeta for losing his temper and attacking, "Moka I know it's just I'm sorry I should have acted more like your boyfriend then a Guyver," I said trying to stay calm. "I know Zeta I still love you no matter what you do just don't leave me again," Moka said fighting to control her tears so she dosen't seem weak. I went in and kissed her and said "I acted like a fool trying to hold my anger back but something just let lose inside of my heart and the Guyver toke control and attacked," I said hugging her. "I know Zeta all you were trying to do was protect me and keep me safe I love you more than anyone on Earth," Moka said as we still hugged "Then let's be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend," I said "What do you mean Zeta?" she said before I picked her up and put her on the bed "I mean we should embrace each other and become one my sweet Moka," I said before kissing her neck and slowly moving my tongue towards her shoulder as I removed the coat and shirt exposing her bra. "Zeta," Moka moaned from the pleasure "Moka," I said kissing her arm slowy making way towards her belly. She screamed from the pleasure and was breathing harder than before. I slowly moved between her legs and started to kiss her inner thigh slowly making my way to her sensitive pussy and slowly began to lick her. "Zeta that feels so good right there ooohhh," Moka moaned from pure ecstasy. I began to move toward her breast while my hand played with her pussy I began to suck and lick her nipples. "Zeta if you keep doing that I'll oooohhhh," Moka moaned again. "Moka let's enjoy are selves for tonight because I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world," I whispered in her ear before removing my shirt and muscle shirt. "Okay Zeta I want you more than anything else in the world," Moka said before removing her skirt and her panties from her soft tender body. "Moka," I whispered as I started to remove my pants and boxers revealing my erect penis "You're bigger than I thought Zeta," Moka said before kneeling down and started to suck my shlong. "That's good lick the tip Moka," I said before picking her up and tossing her on the bed. "Ready Moka I'm going in brace yourself," I said to her as she was panting waiting for him to start. "Do it Zeta let's become one," Moka said as I started to move forward penetrating her vagina feeling her hymen. "Are you a virgin Moka," I said softly "So what if I am I was waiting tell marriage but I love you Zeta more than anything in this world or the next," Moka said blushing I moved forward and broke her hymen thrusting in. "OW!" Moka screamed in pain. "Are you okay Moka?" I asked "Yes I'm fine you can keep going Zeta," She said I moved in and began thrust even more as she scream in joy of the new found pleasure took over her actions. "Zeta I oh l-love you please never leave me alone," she said as I trusteed in to her. "I would never dream of that Moka I love you too much to think that," I said as we continued.

Two hours have passed sense we started I was almost about to cum. "Moka I'm cumming inside," I said to my lovely Moka "I'm about to cum as well let's cum together okay Zeta," She said with a tear in her eye as she was screaming in pure bliss we both climaxed. "I LOVE YOU ZETA!" Moka screamed before she was cumming.

"I love you Zeta to let you know I'm fertile," Moka said with a smile. "You were fertile Moka," I said to the smiling girl rubbing her stomach. "Yes Zeta I was which means you'll be a dad," Moka said happily. I thought to myself "FUCK! I'm a dad now." "I'm happy Moka I will take care of you and are child no matter what happens I'll protect you and our baby," I said before I kissed her and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Guyver X Vampire

Chapter 4

"I'm a DAD?"

AN: I will mix some DBZ stuff just some moves I might add it to story peace read the at the bottom first

"What's wrong Master Zeta," asked Sho "Nothing my friend I just can't sleep tonight," I said with a quiet huff. "Are you thinking about that village we had to slaughter?" asked Sho concerned of his master. "Yes my apprentice I feel so wrong killing them like I was god making judgment to people who were dragged into this mess they will be avenged by us Sho Chronos will pay for their sins to humanity," I said "We will sir I'm sure of it," said Sho as everything went black.

I woke up slightly less tired than any other time during my time here at Yokai. But I was somewhat happy and concerned. "At least I can sleep naked and not have to worry but I must find a way to get money to fund are new family," I said with a cheerful dismay "You can't sleep Zeta-chan what's wrong another bad dream?" asked Moka as she started to sit up revealing her naked breast "No I'm fine I was thinking I need to find a job to support you and the baby that is cradling inside you babe," I said to Moka looking at me with a smile. "You'll find one and we can be a family together like in those American commercials I've seen a nice house and a puppy to be a friend for are baby," said Moka with a big smile as she hugged me naked (Suck it fanboys who think it's stupid and perverted) "I will try and do that Moka just for you," I said as I kissed Moka "By the way ehat does inner Moka have to say to that?" I asked before hearing "**I'm caring your child you better take care of me and my outer persona or I'll punch you in the face**," said the inner Moka threw her rosary "Trust me I will never let anyone hurt my child or my lovely soon to be wife," I said.

As me and Moka were heading to the school to check on midterm scores I saw I was at 2 and Moka was at 13. "Wow Zeta you scored 2 nice I score 13," said Moka "I've had a lot of time to study hard but still we did very good," I said before Kurumu yelled "NO!" I ran over to see her and Axel near her score "I got 288," said Kurumu "That's not that bad," I said trying to be nice "I got 76," said Axel "I got 13," said Moka "I got 2," I said trying not to brag "Damn man you smart," Axel said. I then heard a girl fall over.

"Looks like you scored the highest again Yukari Sendo," said a tall guy wearing a white shirt "So what if I scored high means I'm smarter than any of you jerks," said Yukari "You need to learn your place little girl," said the class representative before as he strikes Yukari in the face. With a tear in her she got and was ready to use her music before looking up to see Zeta in his Guyver unit "You can't reveal your monster form it's against the school rules," said the representative "Shut up bub I won't stand idle while you pick on someone for being smart," I said to the three kids as they backed off in fear. "I know you your Zeta Sovereign the guy who scored number 2 on the midterm exams," said the representative "You should also know I don't take kindly to threats towards people who are picking on the weak," I said moving forward "Your luck witch but remember we will kill you next time got it," said the representative as he walked away. I turned back to normal and walked to the girl on the ground help her up. "Are you okay kiddo," I said to the young girl "Yes thank you Zeta," said Yukari "Zeta are you okay?" asked Moka with a concerned look on her face "I'm fine I had to stop three jerks who were being assholes to this little one," I said looking at Axel and Kurumu running behind Moka "You two seem winded," I said with sarcasm "Whatever Zeta," said Kurumu "Be nice Master," said Axel "Master?" asked Moka "He is my apprentice learning on how to control the Guyver," I answered "Okay that seems really fun," said Yukari

Later on that I was walking down the hallway with hugging my arm and her head on my shoulder we get to the newspaper club entrance before be attacked by Yukari "Zeta-Senpai Moka-Senpai you're here," as she hugged the couple "Moka why are you boobs bigger than normal?" asked Kurumu "What do you mean Kurumu?" asked Moka "Your boobs seem bigger than normal," said Axel "Why were you looking at my girlfriends boobs Axel?" Zeta asked with somewhat childish anger "It looks like she's pregnant," said Miss. Nekonome "Zeta you and Moka have some explaining to do," said Yukari "What we had sex I forgot to wear a condom haha," I said quietly with a little chuckle "You guys are having a BABY!?" shouted everyone except Yukari "Yes," said Moka with a red face.

I was walking in the hall to hear Moka crying in the hallway "Moka what happened? Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?" I asked multiple questions to the crying vampire "No its just some girls were making fun of me for being pregnant," Moka sobbed "What?" I said angrily "They said I will become fat and stay fat," said Moka "Where are these girls?" I asked "Over there," Moka said as I looked back to three big women who were eating cheetos I began to walk over "Hey cow ladies make my girlfriend sad again and I'll turn you into bacon got it piggys," I said to the trio "Your so mean I can see why Moka will become fat," said the trio as they started running and crying all I thought was "Jealous cows,"

Back in the newspaper club Yukari had been getting into trouble with Axel and Kurumu. "Just because I have big boobs doesn't mean I'm a cow," said Kurumu "Yeah Yukari why are you being mean to her?" asked Axel "Because you two will bring Moka and Zeta down," Yukari said before hearing the couple walk in "What's going on you three why are you guys fighting?" asked Zeta "Yukari keeps attacking us," said Axel "Dummies like you two don't deserve to be near me or Zeta-senpai or Moka-senpai," said Yukari "Yukari stop being mean to Axel and Kurumu they don't deserve to be treated bad," I said as calmly as I could "I knew you wouldn't understand none of you do," said Yukari crying and running down the hall "Son of a bitch I'll go and bring her back," I said running after her "Wait Zeta let us come along," said Moka "Okay lets move," I said running.

"I don't need them none of them I will be alone forever," mumbled Yukari with tears going down her face "Well what do we have here fellas," said a figure in the fog "What the no not you guys," said Yukari before being sent into a tree. "We are going to make for having us humiliated in front of the student body you little witch bitch," said the class representative as they transformed into lizard men "**Time for you to be gobbled up by us bitch**," said the trio before hearing running "**What the fuck is that**?" asked the representative "Your worst fucking nightmare punk," I said feeling anger rise "Zeta were almost there," said the girls alongside Axel in his Guyver "Did I miss anything Zeta?" asked Axel "No but you're in time to help me kick the shit out of some Godzilla wannabees," I said with a smirk under my helmet "**Whatever die you two freaks**," said the lizards that charged Me and Axel. I engaged the lizard bastards with my swords ready to cut them down. I gutted one of the attackers as he fell to the ground on the verge of death another did the same but its neck had snapped out of place and knocked him out. Finally their leader charged the two before seeing a ball of energy smack into his rib cage. "**What the hell was that**," he said in anger "It's called a pressure cannon but with force multiplied by 100," I said with a chuckle "Go Zeta," said Moka cheering "What is he?" asked Yukari "He is call Guyver X," said Moka with a smile "And he is the father of our unborn child," "You're pregnant?" asked a voice that sounded like a teachers "Headmaster?!" said Kurumu "Well the lizard fucks are knocked out and I heard something about a Headmaster," I said before seeing a man dressed in a white priests outfit I than disengaged my armor "Who are you?" I asked "You can call me Exorcist and I came here to give you a rosary so you don't cause destruction like several days ago," said the Exorcist "No can do sir I need my body in full check to protect Moka and my child I don't need to give my adversaries a handicap," I said to the man "You need to keep it under control so you have no choice but to wear it," said the Headmaster before placing it on my wrist "There now you can't just go around and slaughter people," he said "We'll see BIOMORPH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I transformed into Guyver X. "What that is impossible how can you transform?" asked the Exorcist "Easy my Guyver is not bound by spirits it is a parasite like creature that I control not some rosary," I said before disengaging the armor to see the rosary to be ashes "How the hell did you do that," he said with shock "I'm a Guyver we are the ultimate monster killers on Earth old man," I said with a booming voice. I then saw five people running towards us. "Sir we are here to help arrest Zeta sir," said one of them "What I told him I'll handle this," said the Headmaster "Die Zeta you monster killer," said another one of them "BIOMORPH!" I shouted before turning into the Guyver. I blocked kicks and slashes and hit twice as hard at them. One guy was a Vampire and said to me "You dare taint the blood of a pure being," "Hey asshole I won't allow you to talk smack to me or my mistress," I said feeling anger rise "Die mortal scum," said the enraged vampire " You asked for this bub," I said stepping back in a pose that made the other tilt their heads "What is he doing?" asked Kurumu "I don't know senpai," said Moka "KA ME," I chanted loudly "What are you doing punk," said the vampire "HA ME," I said again "Everyone brace yourselves hide behind a rock," said the Headmaster "HA!" I shouted as a beam of white and blue light appeared and hit the vampire which turning him into dust "What power this one has is he, no he can't be, he can't be a Saiyan can he I mean they aren't real," whispered the Headmaster "That'll teach you a lesson in Hell mother fucker," I said with anger "Where did you learn that," said "Master Son taught me how to use the Kamhameha wave," I said as I disengaged my armor "Son Goku?" he asked "Yes," I said looking at him with confusion "Are you a Saiyan Zeta?" he asked "No but my master is why'd would I be a saiyan?" I said and asked the old man "Your power is beyond anyone's here you a level X class legendary monster," he said with awe "I'm what a legendary monster," I said "I'm sorry for causing you any trouble sir I must leave," said the Headmaster "Weird are you okay Yukari?" I asked "Yes thank you Zeta-chan," she said.

"A level X class monster?" asked a mysterious voice "Yes sir it appears to be a human wearing a super weapon called Guyver X," said the grunt "Well then I believe he is human don't you?" asked the voice "Sir if I were you I would stay away from this thing and to be frank it has killed multiple monster in its arrival here at the academy," said the person "So what do you suggest my friend?" he asked "My master Kuyou I suggest you ask him to join us instead of trying to kill him sir," said the peon "Then I shall meet with him tomorrow," said Kuyou as he began to walk out of his office.

Sleeping in our room me and Moka were lying in bed cuddling together "Zeta-senpai?" asked Moka "Yes my queen," I said with a smile "Why did the head of the school become scared seeing your attack," said Moka "well you see my old master was named Son Goku he taught me the kamehameha wave and he was a an alien called a saiyan," I said "Is he the one who gave the Guyver Zeta-chan?" she asked "No he just taught me all my moves and that attack but I got the Guyver from Chronos the company that betrayed me by killing my parents and my little brother," I said with a tear going down my face "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sweetheart," Moka said "It's fine Moka but I need to make peace with myself or I can't move on with you and our baby," I said wiping the tear from Moka and myself " Zeta-chan you don't have to do it alone anymore I'm here next to you no matter what happens," Moka said hugging my arm with her naked breast showing. "I know Moka I will always have you no matter what happens I will always protect you," I said kissing her then laying back down slipping back into sleep.

AN: The sex scene was a onetime thing no need to worry about another thou expect nudity and pretty much it


End file.
